Archmage
The Archmage is a supposedly minor villain from the first Marvel Disney Villains War, and one of the major players in the second war. He is first featured in the disney television series, "Gargoyles". According to many plotlines of the villains tournaments, the Archmage takes the role of Destane, the father of Mozenrath in the television series, "Aladdin". Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: The Search for the Eye of Odin Prior to the events of the war, Destane spends his time in searching the Eye of Odin, an artifact that can boost his powers. He even uses the Huntsclan to search it for him. During one night, he calls the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl to his residence, the Land of the Black Sands, and questions them about their exploit. The Huntsman, furious for calling him for that excuse, responds that he would find it, but points out that calling him would not expedite the search for him. Mozenrath, Destane's pupil, then have the floor, as he volunteers to search the Eye of Odin by himself. The Archmage then points out that it is not the qualified job for him to collect it for him. When Mozenrath still continues to persuade him, taking the Eye of Odin, Destane silences him with few blasts. Destane then orders to the Huntsman to complete the achievement, if he wanted to share the rewards with him. Inintial Defeat Later, the Archmage gets an ambush attack by the forces of Keldor, who arrive in his lair to take the Grimorium Arcanorum, an artifact held in the Archmage's hostage, for themselves. As Keldor sends his evil warriors to deal with the sorcerer, Destane equips himself with a magical spellbook, to assist him in the battle. Using some of the spells of the book, the Archmage easily defeats Kronis and Tri-Klops. However, still has to deal with Keldor himself. Although Keldor manages to disarm the sorcerer, though his agility and swordmanship, the Archmage counter attacks, by hitting his face with a skull bomb. The heavily injured Keldor is forced to retreat, along with his evil warriors. However, to Destane's surprise, Mozenrath betrays him, as he casts him into a bottomless pit, though he somehow survives from the fall. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two 's disguise from the 2003 television series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.]]Having survived his fight with his apprentice, the Archmage spends his time as a hooden salesman, capable of collecting powerfull artifacts. Sooner enough, he meets the gargoyle, Demona. Demona wants the Grimorum Aronorum, a powerfull book of spells, for herself, but the Archmage isn't keep on giving dangerous magic, especially to Demona. Instead he sells to the gargoyle some some selected spells from the magic book, and he promised that if she will make good used of them, he will give her the rest of the book. Although Demona was proved enough, as she easily defeats Ebon in magic combat battle, she was cursed by Puck who transforms the gargoyle into human by day. The Archamge didn't appear in the rest events of the war. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Vs Loki The Archmage is in possession of the Eye of Odin, a powerful magical artifact much desired by Loki. The trickster god arrives to steal it, but Archmage sees him coming and shoots him with a blast of magic. He continues to blast Loki with magic, but Loki responds with a far more powerful blast, knocking the Eye of Odin from the Archmage's brow. The Archmage screams in agony as Loki uses the Eye of Odin to transform him into a badge. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Part Two Return Some time in the future, the Archmage will travel back in time to observe his fight with Loki. After rewatching his defeat, the Archmage will travel to the present day Underworld and make a deal with Hades to revive himself after his own death Loki's hands (to avoid confusion, the Archmage from the future will be called Alpha Archmage while the one that has just been revived will be Beta Archmage). Alpha Archmage then uses the Phoenix gate to transport himself and the Beta Archmage to the Forbidden Mountains of one year ago (before part one started) and tell Maleficent about the Gates of Hell.Later,The Archmages meet back up with Hades and the Beta Archmage asks him if he wants revenge on Hela. Hades tells them that his priority is Olympus, not revenge, much to the Alpha Archmage's pleasure. Observe and Fight The Archmages observed the fight between the sisters weird and mordo baron, and they have returned to normal when you are turned into owls at mordo and recruited to the faction of Hades, the Archmages arrive at the battle of the forces of Hades against Enchantress and frightful four, beta Archmage kill Wizard and Trapster while using alpha Archmage the gate of phoenix, to send to enchantress to the dark dimension,The Archmages, looking for new canonfodder, pull Demona and Macbeth out of the time stream to serve them. Acting Through The Subordinates Archmage interference in the stream of time, has caught the attention of kang, the time traveler's future dictator, who seeks to repair the damage done by the Archmage, this sends Macbeth to destroy Kang, Kang's futuristic weapons and skills of macbeth are matched , but Macbeth manages to shoot and kill to Kang. alpha Archmage the gate of phoenix used to pull the Lizard current time and send the universe live action to prove the dangers there, the lizard is faced with Rumplestilskin, who uses his magic to turn the giant reptile in a human.But archmage beta gets the grimorum Arcanorum and sent to recover Demona the gate of phoenix for him. Macbeth and Demona travel to Transylvania to retrieve the door for the Archmage phoenix, which is held by Miriam, the queen of the vampires, but Miriam escapes, attendees recover the amulet and the Archmages teach dark magic to the queen of hearts. Mozenrath reveals to Yzma that he managed to steal the Eye of Odin from Loki. However, the Archmage takes it from him to allow his younger self to become fully powered. The Battle of Avalon The Archmage sand using a version of himself to face Mordo's forces, who destroys the golem Archmage sand and reveals that it was only a distraction. Archmages convince the Avalanche-Venom to defeat Chernabog and inform about Hades and Maleficent escape Dormammu. Love Triangle The Archmage Aurora and Anastasia takes to open the gates of hell and release Anubis, the horseman death itself, but comes Thanos (who wants to win the affection of death) and faces the Archmage, the masterminds seem tied, but Anubis disintegrates them both. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Events Before the War While the Archmage himself didn't physically appear, he is mentioned by Ogthar, as he explains that it was him who sent his apprentice, Mozenrath, to kill Ogthar at the first place. Events During the War 's hooden form from Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World]] When Clavious and Zelda start to grow suspicious about Rothbart's and the Horned King's motives, a hooden figure arrives and proposes a secret alliance with the duo. Even though the identity of the hooden figure is not revealed yet, there is a possibility that he is the Archmage himself, as he exclaims one of his famous lines from the television show of Gargoyles, "My time suggests an alliance". Gallery Archmage.jpg The archmage .jpg Archmage from form of gargoley .png Hooden Figure.jpg|The Archmage's disguise in Heroes vs. Villains War Alpha Archmage and Beta Archmage .jpg|Alpha Archmage and Beta Archmage Water Mystic's Hooden Form.jpg|The Archmage's disguise in the second and in the third Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Queen Chrysalis Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Ansem's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Sorcerer Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Ghost Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Archmage Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Archmage's Alliance in Heroes Vs Villains Category:David Warner